


Eye of the Storm

by kiku_nakamura



Series: S P R I N G - S T O R M S [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, gokuharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_nakamura/pseuds/kiku_nakamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he had straight silver hair, his lashes were so long, curled, and dark. And she had to admit, she was jealous. Don't forget the eyes; gosh they were gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

Haru held his face close to hers. Her palms pressed against his cheeks. She felt the Storm Guardian's strong jawline near her wrist.

His eyes were such a pretty color. A nice shade of sage. They were truly beautiful framed by dark lashes.

Against a lot of odds, his eyelashes were inky charcoal- a heavy contrast with the unique silver hair. Perfectly curled and long. They made her so jealous.

Her own were certainly much shorter and seemed like they hinted towards a wave upwards that never quite occurred yet. Although, the mascara that she wore made them more dramatic after a while, the effect only took them so far and Haru didn't like the idea of false lashes. It might've been stupid, but they seemed very deceitful and not natural at all.

The little specks of darker green, azure, and brown dotted around the dark pupil of his eye. Her own face, small, yet large because of distance was reflected in his eyes. Giving her a greenish hue that she actually didn't mind.

Her own eyes traced the other features of his face. Hayato's quirked eyebrows, always posed. They were like bridges.

His sharp, yet gently sloped nose, made her want to kiss the tip of his nose. Like she did when she was feeling playful on days.

Her thumbs went to run over his full bottom lip. Her fingers branched out back to their original position. His lips were constantly soft and warm. Although they weren't always smooth (he didn't bother using the chapstick that Haru gave him), they were perpetually kissable.

Her eyes trailed back up to meet his. Tantalizing. Alluring. Passionate. Loyal. She read every emotion he emitted in those eyes. The smallest changes that happened to make his way to his face or his body in general, she read like a book.

"You're beautiful, you know," Haru said. He had been silent for such an extended period of time now. It was rare because whenever the two of them were by each other, Hayato was loud. The same could be said for Haru.

"I hope that you know most men do not appreciate it when their girlfriends call them beautiful. It's like how puppies and little children are adorable, but teenage boys aren't." He paused and stared down at her. "Lucky you, I appreciate it."

"Mhmm," Haru replied, chastely.

"I also hope that you know that with you having your face next to mine for so long is very tempting," his voice was low and his lips were set to a smirk.

"Really, now?" Haru answered absent-mindedly.

"There's a desire to kiss you right now," Hayato's voice was hushed.

"Have you been hanging around Shamal-san lately?" Her tone was lazy and that was to be expected when your plan for the day was to cuddle with your boyfriend all day.

"Are you accusing your own boyfriend to be a pedophilic pervert?" Hayato asked, those perfectly arched brows coming into play.

"I don't know. Am I?"

Haru moved her hands from his face to lace into his hair as the small distance between them closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble I wrote on a whim while at my grandmother's house. I guess the title was quite literal wasn't it? Oh well.
> 
> Have a happy Mother's Day.
> 
> Drop a review and if you have any feedback or constructive criticism, write it all down. Thank you.
> 
> Word Count: 519  
> Published: May 11, 2014


End file.
